Akatsuki
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Tragedi masa lalu yang terus berulang. Sosoknya hadir dalam perbedaan. Kenangan, Kesedihan dan kehilangan terjadi pada diri mereka./Ayo kita pulang!/Di mana kau, Saki/Aku Itachi, kekasihmu... Cherry/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **KiRei Apple**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **Au, Typo (s), Msstypo, eyd, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kekuatan yang di miliki kaum atas sangat kuat dan bisa menghancurkan saat usia mereka menginjak delapan belas tahun. Dan karena rasa ketakutan, mereka yang tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir dan di kuasai di bawah pemimpin kaum atas memutuskan untuk menghabisi kaum atas dengan menyerang kelemahan kaum atas. Karena bagi mereka, melenyapnya kaum atas akan membawa kedamaian. Meskipun harus berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah. Siapa yang akan mengubah pandangan ini dan mengatakan jika mereka hidup saling membutuhkan dan bergatung. Karena sesama makhluk hidup keseimbangan adalah perwujudan kedamaian._

 **=Akatsuki=**

"LARI SASUKE! CEPAT PERGI!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun mendorong seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Anak dengan netra kelam, wajah mereka sangat mirip bahkan rambut raven yang mereka miliki pun sama. Mereka adalah dua bersaudara dari kaum atas, klan yerkuat Uchiha.

"T-tapi _Nii_ - _san_." sang adik yang bernama Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan raut ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sulit bergerak.

Uchiha Itachi mendorong sang adik sekuat tenaga. " _Nii-san_ akan menolong _Tou-sama_ dan _Kaa-sama_." ujar Itachi dengan senyuman sendu.

Sasuke kecil menggeleng. "Aku ikut _Nii-san._ "

"Sasuke!" bentak Itachi dan membuat adiknya itu terkejut karena baru kali ini sang Kakak membentaknya. Tersenyum, Itachi mengangkat dua jari tengahnya dan mengetuk dahi adiknya. Ia berkata, " _Nii-san_ janji akan menyusulmu, jadi larilah."

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan keluarga tercintanya. Ia masih ingat kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunnya, merayakan nilai-nilai tinggi dan prestasinya, ia tidak mau, tidak akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku mohon." Itachi berkata lirih dan mengelus surai kelam adiknya. Setidaknya, adiknya harus selamat dari penyerangan para kaum bawah yang ingin menghabisi kaum bangsawan karena klan atas memiliki kekuatan penguasa yang bisa menghancurkan segalanya dengan senjata yang mereka ciptakan khusus untuk melenyapkan kekuatan yang di miliki kaum atas.

Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya dengan kepala yang terus menggeleng. Melihat Kakaknya seperti itu dan memohon, ia seperti tidak berguna.

 _"Nii-san."_

Itachi tersenyum melihat adiknya berbalik menjauh dan berlari meninggalkan mansion Uchiha. Dan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah.

" _Sayonara_ , Sasuke."

.

.

.

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nii-san._ "

Sasuke berteriak dan bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya yang kelam. Kehilangan Ayah, Ibu dan Kakaknya.

Enam tahun sudah kejadian itu terjadi dan masih menjadi mimpi kelam yang menguasai hatinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Seorang gadis yang usianya sama dengannya menyembul dari balik pintu. Rambut merah muda sebahunya bergoyang dan ia masuk mendekati Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

Gadis itu mendekat dan berdiri di sisi ranjang Sasuke, dan membawa kepala Sasuke bersandar di tubuhnya dan kemudian memeluknya. "Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke balas memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Dia bertemu dengan gadis ini saat di perjalanan. Gadis delapan tahun dengan baju berlumuran darah duduk meringkuk di sisi perempuan yang di panggilnya ibu, menangis dengan isakan pilu.

"Ayo kita pergi... bersamaku."

Itulah ucapannya saat bertemu gadis itu dan ia bernama Haruno Sakura. Mereka di bawa ke tenda perawatan. Kejadian itu adalah sebuah insiden kambing hitam antara kaum bawah dan atas supaya saling menghancurkan. Namun di balik penyerangan itu bukanlah kaum bawah melainkan sebuah organisasi yang menginginkan kekuatan dan menguasai negara ini.

"Sakura."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hanya Sakura yang ia miliki saat ini dan mengerti dirinya. Mereka tinggal di apartement kecil yang mereka sewa bersama. Bekerja sambilan setelah pulang sekolah dan menghidupi kehidupan bersama.

"Aku di sini." Sakura mengelus surai hitam Sasuke dengan lembut. Kejadian ini terus berlanjut, menghantui Sasuke akan ingatan kelam masa lalunya. Begitu pun dirinya yang selalu menahan ketakutannya sendirian. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke terbebani juga karena masa lalunya. Karena ia juga sama merasakan hal menakutkan itu. Dimana di depan matanya sendiri melihat sang Ibu yang meregang nyawa untuk melindunginya.

"Tetaplah bersama... selamanya." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura merundukan kepalanya dan mengecup surai hitam Sasuke. "Aku, selamanya akan bersamamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

Penyerangan kembali terjadi. Suara gemuruh ledakan dan tembakan yang memekakan telinga membuat dinding-dinding bergetar dan atap pun mulai bergerak menimbulkan suara patahan.

Sakura menggunakan baju dan topi hitam, dan membawa ransel berukuran sedang di pundaknya. Pun dengan Sasuke yang sama halnya dengan dirinya mengunakan pakaian lengkap dan ransel berukuran sedang membawa beberapa makanan dan senjata di dalamnya.

"Apa kita akan pergi ke markas Anbu?" Sakura bertanya di sela kegiatannya memasukan beberapa obat-obatan dan memasuka pistol di balik jaket khusus militer Anbu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memasukan persenjataannya di balik jaketnya. "Hn. Walau kita masih belum resmi dan masa pelatihan, kita harus maju ke medan perang." ujarnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan menarik jaket yang di pakai Sasuke. "Ini semua bukan kaum bawah," Sakura berkata dengan nada bergetar.

Sasuke berbalik. "Aku tau." ya. Sakura adalah kaum bawah dan ia pun menjadi korban. Jelas sekali jika ada sekelompok organisasi yang ingin menguasai negara ini.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi," Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau harus selamat." ujarnya kemudian berjinjit mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tidak bisa memungkiri selama enam tahun mereka bersama, ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang kini berusia empat belas tahun ini. Melewati semuanya bersama dan saling berbagi segalanya, suka, duka pun mereka tetap bergandengan tangan saling menguatkan.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membawa Sakura ke pelukannya. "Kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama," ujarnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Setelah ini berakhir, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Sakura mengangguk dan tangannya terangkat menepuk kedua pipi Sasuke. "Masa lalu jangan sampai menutupi hatimu," tersenyum, ia melanjutkan. "Kau harus menjadi kebenaran untuk perdamaian ini, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hn, ayo."

Dan terakhir, langkah mereka melewati lorong dan meninggalkan tempat yang selama ini mereka tinggali. Apartement sederhana dengan no. 283.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk berlari bersamanya. Mereka berlari keatas menuju tebing. Tangan kanannya memegang pistol dan menembakan kepada orang-orang di belakang mereka.

"Akhh."

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya yang terkena tembakan.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura melihat darah yang merembes dari celana Sasuke.

'Sial.' rutuk Sasuke saat melihat musuh-musuh itu semakin mendekat. Pelurunya sisa sedikit dan itu tidak mungkin bisa menghabisi semuanya.

"Ayo."

Sakura mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan berjalan walau dengan perlahan.

Ini tidak bisa.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat jarak beberapa meter dari tebing. Jalan buntu dan jurang ini langsung terhubung dengan laut.

"Kau masih punya peluru?" Sasuke bertanya mengenai pistol yang Sakura gunakan.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Lari lah!" perintah Sasuke agar Sakura lari.

"Tidak!"

"Sakura..."

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!" bentak Sakura.

Tidak. Tidak lagi ia harus kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ini janjinya dan permintaannya. Sungguh ia seperti manusia egois dan menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Wah wah..." musuh yang berjumlah delapan orang sudah di depan mereka. Pria yang berwajah seram dan sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka tertawa.

"Tunggu dulu," pria itu menyipitkan matanya melihat pemuda yang kini mulai berdiri dengan menahan kesakitan di kakinya. "Kau tertembak dan masih bisa berdiri?"

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri saling membelakangi dengan posisi siaga.

"Tidak heran sih, karena kau adalah kaum atas bukan... Uchiha."

Sasuke mematung. Dia tau siapa dirinya? "Siapa kau?"

Pria itu tertawa. "Aku yang telah menghabisi Keluargamu."

Genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pistol miliknya mengerat. Memandang pria itu tajam dan siap membunuh.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau... Mati kau!" Sasuke menembakan peluruhnya ke dua anak buah pria itu dan maju menerjang pria itu, menyerangnya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"Sasuke!"

Sial!

Sakura maju dan melawan anak buah pria itu dengan tangan kosong. Ia bersyukur karena mempunyai keahlian di bidang fisik yang mumpuni dari sebagian anggota didik perempuan lainnya. Tiga musuh ia taklukan, namun matanya terbelalak Saat Sasuke bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan terengah tepat di pinggir tebing.

"Sialnya kami belum membunuh anak lelaki satunya lagi." pria itu berkata dan membuat Sasuke kembali menegang dan tubuhnya bergetar.

" _Nii-san._ " suara Sasuke bergetar.

Pria itu tertawa dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Sasuke.

Sial!

"SASUKE- _KUN_!"

Sakura berlari mendorong pria itu hingga maju melewati Sasuke, dan ia merebut pistol pria itu.

Mereka terjatuh, dan terlempar dari atas tebing. Terjun ke bawah yang langusng di sambut deburan kencang ombak dan laut.

Dengan senyumannya, Sakura menodongkan pistol ke kepala pria itu dan berujar. "Kau yang merenggut kebahagiaan Sasuke, harus mati." dan peluru itu seketika tembus masuk ke kepala pria itu.

'DOR'

" _Sayonara_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang meneriaki namanya.

Enam tahun sudah ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan jauh dari rasa kesepian saat bersama-sama. Memikul beban bersama dan tersenyum bersama.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke berteriak memanggil Sakura yang kini sudah menghilang.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Kau sudah berjanji... Sakura."

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang saat terdengar beberapa tembakan. Letnan Kakashi yang menjadi pembina mereka datang dengan para bantuan dan teman-temannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan menangis.

Hari kelam terjadi lagi, kehilangan kembali seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi yang menemaninya selama ini.

.

.

.

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lima tahun kemudian.**

Lelaki dengan surai raven berkibar tertiup angin berdiri di sisi tebing di mana tempat saksi kejadian kelam lima tahun tepat hari ini. Iris kelamnya menatap lautan di bawah sana dengan pandangan sendu.

Tidak ada lagi suara tawa lembut di dengarnya, tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat menenangkannya. Hanya kesepian dan kegelapan hati yang menguasai dirinya.

"Aku selamanya akan bersamamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Itu adalah janji yang sampai saat ini masih jadi kekuatannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kata cintanya terus menghangatkan sisi kegelapan hatinya yang dingin. Bahkan janjinya untuk mengatakan balasan itu belum ia katakan.

"Capailah perdamaian, _Sayonara_."

Kata-kata terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan saat mendorong pria itu dan melintasinya. Menghantuinya karena kelemahan dirinya dan tidak bisa melindungi satu-satunya yang berharga yang ia miliki.

Tangannya terulur dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah, dan dengan perlahan melepaskannya.

Jatuh.

Terhempas.

Berharap sampai akan perasaanya kepada sosoknya yang kini hilang di kehidupannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Langit senja menjadi cahaya yang menyoroti lelaki itu. Lelaki yang kini akan menginjak usianya yang ke dua puluh tahun. Pakaian yang di gunakannya memperlihatkan siapa dirinya sekarang. Kapten dari pasukan elit khusus Anbu.

"Aku akan membuat perdamaian dan menunjukan kebenaran itu, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku**

Entah kenapa ingin buat begini.. padahal banyak hutang :) My Princess lagi di kerjain sih, yg lainnya juga nyicil ya.

 **Mind To RnR?**

 **-WRKT-**


	2. Chapter 2

Lima tahun sudah peristiwa berdarah untuk kedua kalinya terjadi di Konoha. Dan menyebabkan banyak korban, baik dari kaum atas maupun kaum bawah. Gedung-gedung dan fasilitas yang hancur kini mulai nampak seperti semula. Kejadian itu meninggalkan luka dan semakin besar rasa kebencian dari dua kaum tersebut.

"Aku di sini untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Carilah kebenaran dan perdamaian."

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **Akatsuki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

 **Fantasy, Au, Typo, misstypo, eyd, ooc, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

Hiruk pikuk suasana di siang hari ini terlihat ramai di gedung pusat kemiliteran. Anggota-anggota militer terlihat sedang berjaga, berlatih dan hilir mudik menuju ruangan-ruangan atasan mereka dan sepertinya menerima perintah-perintah untuk pengawalan.

Dari arah timur gedung, sosok pria tinggi dengan pakaian seragam khusus, hitam dengan goresan-goresan merah terlihat di beberapa sudut pakaian. Lengan dua garis, kantung depan satu garis dan kerahnya satu garis. Topi hitam yang senada juga tidak luput dari kesempurnaan seragam impian para prajurit itu. Ia berjalan santai dengan sebuah dokumen di tangannya. Berjalan melewati lorong-lorong, dan terhenti di pintu besar di depannya.

Tangannya membuka dan mendorong pintu besar itu. Pintu itu terbuka. Namun hanya gelap yang menyapa indra penglihatannya karena ruangan ini berlorong cukup panjang dan butuh lima puluh langkah untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya.

"Yo."

Ia berseru menyalami semua yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Kakashi _sensei_ ! Lama sekali."

Suara kekesal keluar dari pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah ramen cup di tangannya kepada atasan mereka. Letnan Kakashi yamg juga merupakan pembimbing mereka. Dia Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu prajurit khusus dari klan atas yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dari unsur angin dan juga korban dari kejadian lima tahun lalu. Dia adalah anak pemimpin namun ayah dan ibunya tewas saat para pemberontak menyusup ke gedung pemerintahan.

"Aku tersesat..."

"Apa itu di jalan kemaksiatan?" tanya perempuan pirang. Yamanaka Ino, salah satu anggota juga di sini. Ia pun memiliki kekuatan khusus. Walau dari kaum bawah ia memiliki kemampuan yang bisa di andalkan untuk berperang. Dan karena itulah Kakashi memilihnya.

"Tidak mungkin itu." bela letnan Kakashi dengan senyuman walau tidak dapat terlihat karena masker yamg menutupi wajahnya.

"Hn. _Mendokusei_." keluahan seseorang yang sejak tadi tertidur di sofa kini terbangun dan duduk.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Mana yang lainnya?"

"Kau sudah pikun, eh Kakashi _sensei_." decak Naruto di sela seruputannya memakan ramen cupnya. "Hinata, Kiba,Sai sedang bertugas di perbatasan." jelas Naruto mengenai rekan yang lainnya. Mereka sedang bertugas di perbatasan, tembok yang memisahkan antara kaum bawah dan atas.

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Mana Sasuke? Apa dia berulah lag..."

Perkataan Kakashi terhenti saat lemari buku atau bisa di sebut pintu rahasia terbuka. Nampaklah Sasuke keluar dengan pistol kesayangannya.

Ruangan itu adalah ruangan khusus mereka menyimpan senjata-senjata.

"Hn."

Berdehem, Kakashi duduk dan menaruh dokument yang di bawanya di meja.

"Sepertinya ada pemberontakan lain yang menginginkan melawan kaum bawah dan kaum atas." Kakashi memulai penjelasnya. Ia membuka laporan yang di berikan Yamato tadi pagi saat menikmati kopinya di cafe bawah gedung ini.

"Apa mereka kelompok pemberontak yang menyerang akhir-akhir ini?" Ino bertanya mengenai pemberontakan yang terjadi sekitar dua minggu ini. Tapi, "mereka tidak menyerang kaum atas atau bawah melainkan..."

"Pemerintah." potong Shikamaru dan di jawab anggukan yang lainnya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa minat. Tapi seringai di wajahnya nampak jelas jika jiwa hewan buas yang haus akan darah mulai terpancing.

Kakashi memandang semua anak buahnya. "Hari ini adalah pertemuan pemerintah dengan negara Amegakure. Kita harus pastikan semua berjalan lancar."

Semua mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berolah raga." ujar Naruto senang yang akhirnya mendapat tugas.

Semua berbaris dan menghadap Kakashi yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Pasukan khusus pastikan semua dewan selamat!" perintahnya.

"Ya." jawab serempak dan memberikan hormat kemudian berbalik keruangan khusus menyimpan persenjataan mereka.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung pusat pemerintahan terlihat ramai oleh lalu lalang petugas keamana maupun anggota para parlement yang akan menyambut kedatangan tamu kenegaraan dari Negara Amegakure. Terlihat di depan pintu Naruto berjaga dengan pasukan lainnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru menjaga area dalam bersama Ino. Dan Sasuke, menjaga tepat di pintu ruangan yang di mana akan di adakannya pertemuan.

Para anggota dan pemimpin kedua negara sudah memasuki ruangan. Hanya sekitar dua puluh anggota yang ada di dalam, dan selebihnya adalah para pengawal yang berjaga-jaga di luar.

Sasuke mendengus dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Ingatannya seketika teringat kenangan kelam masa lalunya. Kehilangan keluarga dan gadis yang di cintainya. Sektika rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Aku akan mencari kebenaran itu."

Bosan. Sasuke berjalan ke ujung lorong di mana jendela besar terdapat di sana. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat benda kecil melayang kencang di udara dan mengarah ke gedung ini.

Itu kan...

"DUAR."

... Roket kecil yang di lunculkan dari jarak jauh.

Suara keras ledakan membuat semua yang ada di dalam maupun luar seketika riuh dan panik.

Sasuke mendecih. Berbalik, ia mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan berlari ke area luar mengecek keadaan.

"Shikamaru ungsikan para pejabat di atas." Sasuke menghubungi Shikamaru melalui _wearless_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Semua memakainya untuk saling berkomunikasi.

" _Mendokusei_. Aku akan ke sana."

"Hn."

Sasuke berlari melompati tangga darurat sambil menembaki pasukan yang coba menyerang masuk pertahanan.

"Cih. Rupanya mereka banyak yang menyusup." decihnya melihat orang-orang yang menembakinya berpakaian sama dengan pasukan dari Negara Amegakure.

"DUAARRR!"

Lagi. Suara tembakan-tembakan itu membuat Sasuke terusik. Berlari ke luar gedung, matanya menyipit saat Naruto terlihat kepayahan menghadapi musuh yang berjumlah puluhan itu. Para prajurit dari pertahanan Konoha sudah banyak yang tumbang.

Seketika ia ingat pembicaraan tadi jika kelompok sekarang yang mengancam adalah yang mengincar pemerintahan.

"Naruto." Sasuke membantu dan tangannya di arahkan ke depan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan yang ia miliki namun di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan bodoh!" bentak Naruto. "Kita tidak bisa mengeluarkannya sembarangan kepada mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berlari dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan katana -kusanagi- miliknya yang berkilat mengeluarkan cahaya merah.

"Mereka bukan manusia," Sasuke memperingatkan dengan matanya yang kini berubah merah. "Mereka seperti... Mayat hidup."

Naruto membelalakan matanya. "M-mayat hidup?"

Oke. Sasuke itu mempunya penglihatan khusus yang bisa melihat hal sebenarnya dengan jeli sama halnya dengan Ino yang bisa membaca pemikiran orang. Tapi, mendengar hal itu mau tidak mau membuatnya brigidik ngeri. Mayat hidup? Zombie? Tapi mereka sama halnya seperti kita dan mempunyai daya perang yang di bekali senjata.

"Hn."

Sasuke maju berlari menerjang musuh dengan kusanagi yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah.

Naruto pun akhirnya mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya yang kini terselimuti cahaya putih. "Mari kita olah raga Sasuke!" teriaknya menyemangati dan maju menghalau musuh dan menebasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino mendengus melihat lawan-lawan di depannya yang jatuh bertekuk lutut sambil memegangi kepala mereka.

"Bukan manusia hanya boneka yang di gerakan."

"Ino, apa di situ sudah beres?"

Shikamaru menghubunginya melalui _wearless_ yang mereka pakai.

"Sudah."

"Bagus. Cepat ke luar temui Naruto dan Sasuke agar menyusul Sai dan yang lainnya ke garis depan!"

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang nampaknya tidak memperdulikan keadaan luar. Sebenarnya ia sudah memperingati mereka untuk berlindung ke tempat yang aman namun mereka menolak.

"Nara Shikamaru."

Seseorang memanggil Shikamaru.

Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan sebelah matanya yang tertutup berdiri di depan jendela ruangan ini.

Shikamaru membungkuk. "Ya, Danzo- _sama_."

Danzo. Pemimpin Negara ini setelah menggantikan Namikaze Minato berdiri tenang di sana. Ia tampak tidak terganggu akan keributan yang mengancam Negara ini.

"Apa kau tau kekuatan penangkal dari semua kekuatan yang ada?"

Shikamaru mengeryitkan alisnya tanda jika ia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan pemimpinnya. Tapi, sola kekuatan penangkal ia pernah dengar namun tidak ada klan yang memiliki kekuatan penangkal itu. "Sepertinya tidak."

Danzo diam sesaat sebelum kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Shikamaru membulatkan matanya.

"Aku merasakannya. Dia ada."

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini terdiam. Sosok pemimpin dari Amegakure melirik anggota khusus itu dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Aku tidak yakin pasukan khusus di ciptakan untuk mendukung pemerintah." ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Belum Shikamaru menyahuti ucapan pemimpin itu, suara ledakan datang bertubi-tubi.

"Sial!" decahnya merasakan getaran gedung ini.

"Sebaiknya kalian berlindung jika tidak ingin jadi orang panggang." Shikamaru memperingati dan membuka pintu ruangan ini. "Ini perintah!" titahnya tegas.

Danzo diam dan melirik pemimpin Amegakure dengan lirikan tajam membuat Hanzo terkekeh. "Yare yare aku akan menurutimu... Kakak."

Mereka keluar bersama dari ruangan ini dengan lindungan para pengawal mereka.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemimpin dari negara ini keras kepala dan, " _mendokusei."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perbatasan. Para anggota khusus yang sudah berjaga kini sudah kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang berjumlah banyak. Mereka bukan manusia melainkan manusia yang kembali di hidupkan dengan kekuatan.

"Hinata apa mereka berjumlah banyak?"

Kiba berteriak menanyai jumlah musuh yang tidak ada habisnya.

Hinata memandang keseluruhan, ia bisa melihat dengan zona tembus dan berjarak jauh.

"M-mereka mulai bermunculan dan sangat... banyak."

Sai tersenyum sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Mengeluarkan gulungan kertas panjang, ia mulai merapalkan suatu mantera hingga pasukan yang di lukisnya muncul. Harimau dan burung-burung besar putih.

"Serang mereka!" perintahnya dan kemudian senjata pasukan yang di buatnya maju menyerang musuh.

"Akamaru mari kita bergabung."

Kiba dari klan Inuzuka yang merupakan keturunan Serigala mendekat ke Akamaru, anjing miliknya. Dengan asap tebal yang menyelimuti, mereka muncul dengan anjing besar berkepala dua. Maju, Kiba yang menyatu dengan Akamaru berlari menerjang musuh.

Hinata mengikuti Sai dan Kiba berlari maju memghadapi musuh. Namun saat akan memukul musuh, ternyata ia kalah kekuatan karena musuh itu mempunyai tenaga besar dan menendangnya hingga terpental jauh ke belakang.

Tubuhnya berguling di tanah namun tidak sampai membentur tembok salah satu bangunan karena seseorang menolongnya.

"Hinata- _chan_."

"N-naruto- _kun_." Naruto datang bersama Sasuke dan Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya berdiri.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja." kemudian iris mutiaranya menatap pria yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_."

"Naruto cepat maju. Musuh bertambah kuat dan banyak." Sasuke tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari gadis dari klan Hyuga itu. Pandangan sigap menelusuri setiap sudut yang penuh dengan musuh atau pun para prajurit biasa yang sepertinya kewalahan karena jumlah musuh terus bertambah.

"Ya aku ta..."

"DUAR."

Ledakan terjadi tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Ledakan itu mengenai lokasi Sai.

"Sai- _kun_!" Ino berteriak saat melihat tempat di mana Sai berada meledak.

"Sial!"

Belum sempat Sasuke maju, seseorang dengan kecepatan kilat melintasinya. Pria aneh dengan wajah sedikit membiru seperti ikan maju menyerang musuh dan prajurit dengan membabi buta. Kini ia menyerang Kiba dengan pedang seperti sisik ikan besar itu. Gerakannya sangat cepat.

"Kiba."

Naruto maju dan membantu Kiba menyerang musuh aneh itu.

"Ya ya... Semua sudah habis."

Pria berambut pirang panjang dengan sebagian rambut menutupi sebelah matanya duduk di atas papan reklame.

Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah orang aneh dengan pakaian jubah hitam dan corak awan merah.

"Huh... Seharusnya kau berterima kasih bocah." pria menunjuk para musuh yang sudah tergeletak. "Kisame sudah lepaskan mereka. Mereka bukan tandingan kita."

Pria berwajah aneh itu menghentikan pertarungannya dan melompat kearah rekan pirangnya. Ia mendongak saat sebuah peluru meluncur melintasi mereka dan...

"DUAR!"

Lagi. Ledakan terjadi di area pusat.

"DUAR!"

Naruto dan Kiba menghampiri Sai dan membantunya berdiri.

"Untuk apa kalian melindungi manusia laknat itu." ejek Pria pirang itu kemudian mendongakan wajahnya ke langit. Yang kini terlihat beberapa peluru penghancur melintas lagi.

"DUAR!"

"Hinata di mana arah tembakan itu?" Ino menanyai kepada Hinata di mana posisi sesorang yang melakukan penembakan itu.

Hinata memfokuskan matanya dan mulai mencari dan...

... dapat!

"Dia berada di menara pengintai."

Semua pasukan elite Anbu terbelalak tidak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin. Dengan jarak sejauh itu tidak mungkin bisa sampai ke gedung pusat apalagi senjata yang di gunakan itu tidak mungkin kan?

Pria pirang itu tertawa kencang melihat reaksi para anggota khusus itu. "Kami mempunyai senjata yang canggih karena ada pemuda jenius yang menciptakannya dan penembak cerdas yang kami miliki. Ya.. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak usah turun tangan pun akan ada bawahannya yang mampu mewakili."

Gila ini gila.

"Kalian siapa?" Ino bertanya apa dan siapa sebenarnya mereka. Mungkin kah mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuat kerusuhan dua minggu terakhir ini?

"Ayo pergi!" temannya yang bernama Kisame berbalik dan siap untuk pergi.

Pria pirang itu berdiri dan berbalik hingga jubah yang di kenakannya berkibar. Menolehkan wajahnya kesamping ia berkata dengan seringai tercetak di wajahnya. "Akatsuki." detik itu juga mereka menghilang dengan sekejap.

Naruto berlari ke salah satu prajurit yang tewas. Ia mengambil teropong milik prajurit itu dan menggunakannya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau melihat pelakunya Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

" _Sugoii_." Naruto berdecak kagum melihat apa yang di lihatnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Pelakunya sangat cantik, teme." Naruto menatap takjub sosok perempuan cantik dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama denga dua pria tadi. Ia menggunakan tudung untuk menutupi kepalanya dan seakan lupa jika perempuan iti adalah musuh yang berbahaya. Namun, saat perempuan itu menurunkan senjatanya, tubuh Naruto membeku.

Tidak!

Tidak mungkin.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya heran melihat gelagat Naruto. Dengan secepat kilat ia menunju Naruto.

"Ada apa, dobe?"

"T-teme d-dia..." tubuh Naruto bergetar dan tidak sanggup berkata apapun membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Merebut teropong dari tangan Naruto, ia menggunakannya untuk melihat apa yang membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto seperti melihat hantu. Cih! Jangan membuatku tertawa. Ejeknya.

Sasuke mengarahkan teropong ke menara yang di maksud tadi. Seketika hal serupa terjadi kepada dirinya kala netra kelamnya melihat orang itu.

Apa itu dia?

Perempuan yang kini berambut panjang dan mempunya mata dan rambut yang sama?

"S-sakura..."

Melempar teropong dari tangannya, Sasuke langsung berlari dengan kecepatan menggila. Meninggalkan rekannya yang menatapnya bingung.

.

Sasuke berlari melintasi tangga yang menghubungkan ke puncak menara. Hatinya seperti ingin meledak. Rasa membuncah dan senang terasa sangat kentara di dadanya.

"Sakura."

Menyebut namanya kembali seakan membawa harapan yang sudah ia kubur dalam.

"Jangan pergi!"

 _Kami-sama_ , tetapkan dia agar tidak pergi lagi.

"Sakura."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat langkahnya sampai di puncak menara.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sini.

Apa tadi halusinasi?

Tapi...

"SAKURA!"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lima tahun itu ia berteriak memanggil namanya. Nama orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupannya.

Bersama langit senja, Sasuke memandang matahari yang akan tenggelam di ufuknya. Jika benar itu Sakura, ia akan benar-benar membawanya kembali. Di mana tempat yang sejak dulu berada yaitu... di sisinya.

"Kemablilah... Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku**

 **Lagi demen beginian ceritanya hehe...**

 **Sakura mati?**

 **Bisa di tebak sendiri deh ya *_***

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **=WRKT=**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Sesak... gelap... di mana aku?'_

 _'Apakah aku mati?'_

 _'Hey! Jangan menangis. Setidaknya aku telah membunuh orang yang membuat Sasuke-kun kehilangan kebahagiaannya.'_

 _'Sasuke-kun...'_

 _'Aku di sini, Sakura.'_

 _Tidak!_

 _Aku telah mati bukan?_

 _'Kita akan selalu bersama bukan?'_

 _'Ya. Gomen ne, gomennasai... Sasuke-kun.'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.'_

 _Aku bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, aku sudah mati._

 _Namun, kenapa nafasku masih terasa? Apa ini sudah di alam lain?_

 _Tanganku, tanganku bisa ku gerakan... sedikit... bisa, Ya... bisa. Perlahan, sinar yang menggangguku mulai mengusikku di sela kelopak mataku yang perlahan terbuka dan bibirku terasa berat untuk bergerak. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... sesuatu yang akan megubah jaan kebenaran jika aku hidup atau... sudah mati._

 _"A-A..."_

 _"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun."_

 _Siapa?_

 _Aku menajamkan penglihatatanku yang sudah berkumpul penuh._

 _D-dia..._

 _S-sasuke-kun..._

 _Lelaki itu serupa dengan Sasuke namun tidak sama. Wajah datarnya memiliki kelembutan. Walau Sasuke pun memilikinya saat bersama dengannya._

 _"S-si..."_

 _Lelaki itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia menghentikannya dan merunduk hingga bersejajar dengan wajahku. Ia berbisik tentang sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut dan mengangguk._

 _"Aku, Itachi kekasihmu dan mulai sekarang aku akan melatihmu, ne..."_

 _Itachi... Itachi itu namanya. Aku menyetujui apa yang ia katakan jika aku akan di latihnya, dan kekasihnya. Dan mungkin jalanku sekarang akan berubah dan berawal dengan namaku sekarang yang ia panggil..._

 _"... Cherry."_

 **Akatsuki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **KiRei Apple**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

Ruangan besar untuk para pasukan khusus terlihat hening saat ini. Pimpinan mereka memandang dua pemuda berbeda karakter dan wajah itu dengan alis berkerut. Ya. Semua semenjak penyerangan yang terjadi dua hari lalu. Anggota mereka, Sai kini harus menjalani perawatan karena luka-luka ringan, sedangkan yang lainnya kini sedang berjaga di perbatasan seperti biasanya. Ia menyuruh Hinata, Kiba, Ino.

"Hah, _mendokusei_. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Shikamaru berkeluh dan ia pun sama halnya dengan Kakashi yang tidak suka suasana ini.

Naruto, salah satunya yang berbeda dari sikap biasanya yang penuh energik pun kini tidak banyak bicara. Dan karena itulah anggota yang lainnya merasa aneh dan tidak suka dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Shika." ujar Naruto dengan kalem namun hal itu tidak membuat Kakashi percaya begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi saat penyerangan itu?" Tanya Kakashi tidak main-main. Dalam pertanyaannya saja ia tidak suka jika ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan. Naruto, Sasuke sudah ia anggap anak-anknya sendiri. Mereka masuk pelatihan sebelum yang lainya bergabung. Dan saat itu yang ia biming hanya Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan... Sakura.

Sakura?

Mengingat gadis periang, tangguh, cerdas itu membuatnya kembali bergejolak karena ketidak becusannnya menjaga anak-anaknya saat itu. Saat di mana ia kehilangan anak kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Sakura itu misteri, walaupun ia mengaku dari kaum bawah, namun dari apa yang ia rasakan, Sakura memiliki kekuatan misterius yang pastinya gadis itu pun belum mengetahuinya.

Dan, jika menyangkut Sakura, baik Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke pasti akan melakukan hal di luar kendali mereka. Apa mungkin...

"Sakura."

Tepat!

Benar saja. Perkataan Kakashi membuat kedua pemuda yang duduk dengan diam itu memberikan respon dengan ketegangan sesaat dari respon tubuh mereka.

"Jadi?"

Kakashi tidak menyerah.

Shikamaru melirik dua rekannya dengan tangan yang bersilang di dadanya. Mendengar nama gadis yang ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri mau tidak mau seperti kembali mengusiknya dari kegelapan tidurnya dalam ruangan gelap.

Naruto menatap Kakashi dan Shikamaru bergantian dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Sakura... dia..." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak keberatan jika ia mengatakannya kepada mereka. "Kami melihatnya waktu itu."

Kakashi dan Shikamaru membulatkan kedua matanya. Benarkah... Benarkah yang di katakan Naruto?

"S-sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Hm, dia ada saat penyerangan kemarin."

Kakashi berusaha menahan untuk tetap tenang dari keterkejutannya. "Dia di sini?"

"Ya. Tapi..."

"Dia Akatsuki?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang dan itu adalah jawaban pasti bagi Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

"Akatsuki." Kakashi berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar.

Akatsuki.

"Mereka kelompok yang dua minggu lalu menyerang para pasukan." Shikamaru menjelaskan tentang apa yang di lakukan kelompok itu.

"Hm, kita harus selidiki mereka. Ada kemungkinan mereka pihak yang menyabotase kericuhan yang atas menamakan kaum bawah dan atas untuk membuat pertempuran."

" _Mendokusei_ , apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Apa kita akan menangkap Sakura- _chan_?"

Sontak pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kakashi dan Shikamaru terdiam.

"Ya."

'BUAGH'

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi membuat Naruto menghadiahi satu pukulan di wajah tampan lenan muda itu.

"DIA ADIK-KU DAN ANAKMU KAKASHI!" Naruto berteriak dengan nafas memburu. Bagaimana pun Sakura sudah seperti adiknya dan keluarga mereka.

Kakashi mengelap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tau."

"Tapi kita harus menangkapnya, mau tidak mau itu pasti akan kita lakukan, Naruto." Shikamaru berujar tenang namun jelas ada nada kekecewaan dari perkataannya.

"Kenapa... KENAPA KAU BEGITU SHIKAMARU Ugghh..."

Shikamaru menatap sedih Naruto. Ia menggunakan kekuatan klannya, menyekik Naruto dengan bayangan. "Aku pun tidak mau hal itu terjadi , Naruto." dan kemudian bayangan itu hilang karena Kakashi yang mematahkan kekuatan itu.

"Aku."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan berkata yang membuat semua temannya menoleh kepadanya.

"Karena yang akan membawa Sakura kembali hanya aku dan itu lah tugasku." ujarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan. "Kita tunggu perintah dan sebisa mungkin menangkap Sakura tanpa membuatnya terluka." jelasnya dan di jawab gumaman Shikamaru dan anggukan Naruto.

Ya. Setidaknya, itulah yang harus mereka lakukan.

Membawa kembali Sakura ke kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deidara duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan besar tempat di mana kelompoknya berada. Pandangannya terus teruju kepada sosok gadis berhelaian merah muda panjang. Cantik, manis? Tentu saja. Sebenarnya ia pun menyukai gadis periang namun mematikan itu. Kekuatan yang di milikinya bertambah setelah Itachi melatihnya. Gadis itu di temukan mereka saat menuju Konoha lima tahun lalu. Saat di mana pertempuran itu terulang kembali.

Mereka yang menggunakan kapal sedang untuk menuju ke sana menemukannya yang di selamatkan lumba-lumba yang merupakan teman Kisame. Anggota Akatsuki itu mempunyai kekuatan besar dengan pedang yang ia namai _Samehada_ dan ia pun bisa berbicara dengan hewan-hewan laut.

"Berhentilah melihatnya seperti itu Dei atau kau akan mati di tangan Itachi."

Hidan. Salah satu anggota Akatsuki melemparkan minuman dingin pada Deidara dan dengan baik Deidara menangkapnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya." dengus Deidara dan meminum minuman soda setelah membuka penutupnya, dan di balas Hidan dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

Cherry di seberang sofa yang mereka duduki sepertinya tidak terusik atau lebih tepatnya mengacuhkan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia duduk dengan memakai celana selutut dan kaos putih sedangkan tangan-tangannya memainkan ponsel miliknya. Sungguh pandangan yang memanjakan mata bagi kedua pemuda itu selagi Itachi tidak ada di sini.

"Kalian bisa aku bunuh dengan racunku jika mata kalian masih menatapnya Dei, Hidan."

Perkataan atau ancaman dari pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut merah yang kini berdiri di belakang kedua pria yang tengah asik menikmati kegitan mereka.

"Apa senjataku sudah selesai, un?"

Jelas. Deidara mengalihkan perkataan pria yang bernama Sasori tentang kegiatannya yang sedang memandang gadis merah muda itu.

"Hm, ada di ruangan."

Hidan berdecah kesal dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang di mana Sasori kini bergerak maju, menghampiri Cherry.

"Punyaku juga."

Sasori menoleh dan mendengus. "Aku sudah mengatakannya." dan ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Cherry.

"Sasori."

Cherry memandang Sasori dengan kedua alisnya saling bertaut.

Sasori memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku lelah, ingin tidur."

Cherry tersenyum kecil memandang Sasori dengan raut kasihan. "Kau pasti lelah."

Deidara kembali berdecak melihat kelakuan teman merahnya itu. "Kau kan bertugas membuat persenjataan, Sasori." ujar Deidara tentang tugas Sasori di kelompok mereka.

"Hm, suatu saat aku pun akan ke medan perang bersama kalian."

"Demi dewa jashin, aku akan mengutuk orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku." Hidan berkata dengan kekesalan yang jelas kentara saat mengingat keluarganya yang menjadi korban. Karena bukan hanya di Konoha saja pertempuran itu terjadi, melainkan di semua Negara Amegakure dan Sunagakure.

Deidara mengangguk setuju. Ya. Dia pun kehilangan adik satu-satu yang ia miliki karena keserakahan orang yang menginginkan kekuasaan dengan kekuatan.

Sasori melirik Cherry melalui ekor matanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Cherry?"

"Aku?"

"Ya."

Cherry meletakan jari telunjuk di dagunya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidak tau." jawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

Deidara, Hidan dan Sasori tersenyum melihat kecerian yang terjadi pada Cherry. Butuh satu tahun mereka untuk berkenalan dan mendekati Cherry yang hanya memeberikan wajah suram dan pandangan mematikan.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Seseorang datang dari lorong hingga munculah saat sosok itu mendekat. Mereka menoleh dan mendengus -Deidara, Sasori, Hidan- melihatnya. Sedangkan Sakura langsung beranjak dan berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

" _Okaeri_ , Itachi- _kun_." ujar Cherry yang berhambur memeluk Itachi.

Itachi. Sosok itu, membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Bibirnya tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala merah muda Cherry lembut dan lama. Menyesapi ketenangan dari aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya.

" _Tadaima_."

Cherry mengangguk namun enggan melepaskan Itachi. Ia semakin membenamkan dirinya di pelukan Itachi -kekasihnya.

"Cepat keruangan! Kita akan rapat." Itachi memberitahukan jika sebentar lagi mereka akan mengadakan rapat.

Sasori menjawabnya dengan gumaman sedangkan Deidara hanya mengangguk. Dan Hidan memilih merapalkan do'a untuk misi yang sepertinya akan mereka tangani.

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis dengan jeans hitam dan jaket kulit hitam berdiri halte kota kecil yang ada di Konoha. Sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di hidung kecilnya dan topi hitam yang serupa menutupi kepalanya dari sinar matahari. Ya, walau sekarang sudah menjelang sore untuk bisa di katakan siang. Guguran daun yang ada di pinggiran jalan membuatnya tertarik.

Musim gugur terasa dingin dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya keberatan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ke luar. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan beranjak saat bus yang di tunggunya berhenti. Dengan langkah pasti, ia menaiki bus yang akan mengantarnya ke kota bagian dalam.

Pemandangan di setiap mata memandang terlihat sangat cantik. Warna orange, merah di daun-daun yang siap berjatuhan, gedung-gedung yang sudah mulai kembali rapih dan ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pinggiran jalan.

"Itu... menyenangkan." ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Perjalan yang di tempuhnya menaiki bus memakan waktu setengah jam dan kini bus itu berhenti di halte yang menjadi tujuannya. Turun dengan menyampirkan tas di selempangnya, ia berjalan menghampiri gedung yang kini terlihat baru. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan seolah menikmati setiap jengkal pijakan yang ia lewati. Mengukir sesuatu yang ingin ia ingat. Sesuatu yang seakan hilang dan ingin di cari kembali.

Dalam diam, iris _zamrud_ -nya memandang sekeliling saat kakinya mengajak keluar dari lift. Langkahnya terus menyusuri setiap jengkal gedung yang nampak sepi dan hanya beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan dirinya. Kaki-kaki yang mengajaknya kini berhenti di ujung lorong saat iris _zamrud_ -nya melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya keluar dari salah satu ruangan.

"A-aku sudah membuatkannya bubur." gadis itu berbicara pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh gadis yang terdiam itu. "Ya. S-semoga Sasuke- _kun_ bisa membuka hatinya, Ino- _chan_." ia berkata dengan senyuman dan wajah memerah yang jelas sekali jika gadis berhelaian indigo itu sangat senang.

Gadis itu mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya saat gadis tadi sudah menghilang berbelok arah.

Tangannya ragu saat ingin menyentuh knop pintu ruangan itu, ruangan yang mungkin milik gadis tadi. Tapi, rasa penasaran membuatnya kalah dan akhirnya memutar knop itu dan mendorongnya perlahan.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sini, iris _zamrud_ -nya menjelajah ke setiap sudut apartement kecil ini. Sama, masih sama dan tidak berubah. Berjalan pelan menuju pantry, ia melihat semangkuk bubur di meja makan dengan segelas teh. Dahinya mengerut, dan kemudian berbalik menuju satu-satunya kamar yang di sini. Mendorongnya perlahan, dan hanya mendapati ruangan gelap dengan keremangan cahaya dari balik tirai.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Hinata?"

Suara berat dan terdengar parau mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu pada objek yang kini sedang berbaring. Gadis itu Berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan tangannya terulur menyentuh kening pria yang hanya terbaring lemah.

Panas!

Saat tangan itu akan menjauh, tangan besar milik pria itu menggenggamnya.

"Sebentar... sebentar saja untuk seperti ini, Hinata." pria itu berujar parau. "Ini seperti dia."

Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya dan berbalik meninggalkan pria yang kini menatapnya dalam keremangan kamar tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

Sasuke mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Kini malam sudah terlihat di balik tirai tipis kamarnya. Dengan paksa, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Samar-samar ia mengingat jika tadi Hinata menjenguknya untuk memastikan keadaannya karena perintah Kakashi dan maka dari itu ia mengijinkannya.

Dengan pelan, ia keluar dan menuju pantry karena rasa haus yang menderanya. Alisnya mengeryit saat melihat bubur yang sepertinya sudah dingin dan pastinya tidak enak di makan karena terlalu lama di biarkan. Namun ia mengambil secarik kertas di samping gelas teh. Membukanya, dan mendengus saat membaca deretan kata yang baginya tidak penting.

 **'Semoga cepat sembuh dan bubur ini cepatlah di makan agar kondisimu semakin membaik.'**

 **Hinata**

Sasuke mendengus dan meletakan kertas itu di atas meja begitu saja dan kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minumannya. Namun, saat menutup pintu lemari pendingin itu, sesuatu membuatnya tertarik. Mendengus, kemudian mengambil mangkuk itu dan membawanya ke meja.

Sup tomat.

Ternyata mangkuk yang masih terasa hangat itu beisi sup tomat. Mengambil sendok yang terdapat di pinggir bubur, ia mulai menyendok sup tomat buatan Hinata itu.

Tunggu dulu!

Rasa ini, bukan... bukan karena enak, tapi rasa ini sangat ia kenali.

 _"Kau sedang demam dan sebaiknya makan sup tomat khusus yang di buat koki Sakura oke."_

Ingatannya kembali berputar saat-saat ia berbaring dengan setengah kesadarannya. Walau dalam keremangan,sosok itu bisa jelas terlihat dan dia bukan Hinata melainkan... Sakura.

Jadi, tadi dia datang ke sini?

Dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut, Sasuke mencoba bangun dan menjelajah setiap sudut apartement miliknya, milik ia dan Sakura. Ia tidak pernah mencoba merubah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang Sakura. Karena saat insiden itu, apartement ini tidak hancur parah.

"S-sakura." Sasuke mencoba memanggil nama itu.

Nama yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Ia mencari kesetiap sudut namun tidak ada sosok itu.

"Sakura."

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu dan berniat keluar dari apartementnya namun terhenti karena dua sosok jangkung yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hoy, teme!"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya. "Hn."

Shikamaru dan Naruto menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Harusnya kau istirahat bodoh." maki Naruro yang hanya di jawab delikan tajam Sasuke. Jika tidak sedang sakit mungkin pemuda pirang ini sudah ia tebas.

" _Mendokusei_. Apa kau bersenang-senang saat Hinata ke sini?" kata Shikamaru yang jelas sekali jika ia sedang menggodanya.

"Jika kalian hanya mengganggu pergilah!" usir Sasuke kepada dua temannya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah kebal dengan perkataan tajam temannya itu. Mereka mendudukan Sasuke di sofa begitu pun mereka yang merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Kami akan memberi tahumu, teme."

Sasuke bersender di sandaran sofa. "Tentang?"

Shikamaru beranjak pergi menuju pantry untuk mengambil minuman. "Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian berjalan sampai tahap ini." ujar Shikamaru saat melihat semangkuk bubur dan sup tomat.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

Naruto tertawa. "Kau sudah mulai membuka hatimu,eh?"

Memutar matanya, Sasuke menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Aku tidak menyukai siapa pun, dobe."

"Ya, _mendokusei_. Tapi cobalah untuk menerima orang lain yang menyukaimu." Shikamaru meletak dua kaleng soft drink untuknya dan Naruto, Sasuke tentu tidak boleh meminum seperti ini untuk saat ini bukan?

"Sakura kembali."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan melepas penutup minumannya. "Ah." ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika dari dulu mereka -Sasuke dan Sakura- adalah sepasang kekasih.

Naruto meminum minumannya, menenggak hingga tersisa setengah. "Saat upacara pembukaan sekolah khusus kita harus mengawal Danzo- _sama_." ujarnya tentang misi mereka selanjutnya.

Sekolah khusus yang hanya di huni kaum atas yang di bangun dari kerjasama antara Konoha dan Amegakure.

"Hn."

" _Mendokusei_ , tapi kita harus merencanakan sesuatu."

Perkataan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke sontak memandangnya penuh. "Haruskah?"

"Kau itu kapten, teme." Naruto kini terlihat serius saat membicarakan hal ini. "Karena kau sakit, makanya kami kemari."

Sasuke menghela dan mengangguk mengerti. "Hn."

"Karena sebenarnya perintah untuk kita adalah menangkap anggota Akatsuki." Shikamaru menjelaskan tentang misi sebenarnya. Mereka harus siap dan memungkinkan akan kembali bertemu dengan Sakura.

Memejamkan mata, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Sasuke berkata. "Kita harus menolongnya."

Shikamaru dan Naruto tau apa yang di maksud Sasuke. Mereka harus menolongnya dan membawa kembali bersama mereka di sini.

"Ya, kita harus membawanya kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunagakure.**

Negara dengan sebagian wilayah yang penuh dengan pasir kini di pimpin seorang pemimpin muda. Ketegasan dan kebijakan saat mengambil langkah tidak di perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Ia yang menggantikan ayahnya yang tewas saat penyerangan sebelas tahun silam karena sekelompok orang yang mencari kekuatan yang ada di Suna. Ayahnya menyembunyikan kebenarannya dan memilih mati demi melindungi adiknya.

 **Flash back on**

" _O-onii-chan_." suara ketakutan gadis yang berada di pelukannya membuatnya terenyuh. Kediaman dan kantor di Suna di serang oleh banyak musuh.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." pemuda yang usianya sepuluh tahun dan hanya terpaut dua tahun dari adiknya berusaha meyakinkan agar adiknya tidak ketakutan.

"T-tapi _Tou-chan_..."

"Sttt..." anak lelaki dengan helaian merah batanya berjongkok di depan adiknya. Mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya pelan ia tersenyum. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Nii-chan_ janji."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Namun, saat suara ledakan terdengar hingga membuat rumahnya bergetar dan gadis itu menjerit. Pun dengan anak lelaki itu sontak memebelalakan matanya saat tangannya membeku di selimuti es.

"Sttt... tenanglah!" anak lelaki itu mengusap tangan adiknya dan perlahan mulai menghilangkan es yang menyelubungi tangan mereka yang saling bergenggaman.

"Tuan muda."

Wanita berambut cokelat menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah.

Anak lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ya, Sari _ba-san._ "

Sari. Salah satu pelayan yang merawat mereka dari kecil terlihat gelisah.

"Mereka telah menyerang kantor Tuan." jelasnya. Tuan yang ia maksud adalah Pemimpin negara ini, ayah mereka.

" _Tou-chan!_ " gadis kecil itu menjerit dan berlari namun di tahan oleh kakaknya.

"Kau harus pergi!"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin bersama _Tou-chan_ dan _Nii-chan_." tolaknya dan berontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di tangannya.

" _Ba-san_. Aku minta permintaan kepadamu." anak lelaki itu menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan pandangan memohon.

Wanita itu berjongkok di depan kedua anak asuhnya. "Ya. Akan aku lakukan untuk kalian, anak-anakku."

Anak lelaki itu membisikan sesuatu kepada wanita itu dan di jawab anggukan. "Akan aku lakukan."

"Saki..."anak lelaki berjongkok di depan adiknya. "Kau harus selamat."

Saki. Adik atau keluarga satu-satunya saat ini yang ia miliki setelah tadi mendapatkan kabar kematian ayah mereka. Bagaimana pun mereka menginginkan adiknya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"T-tidak..."

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum dan beranjak menuntun adiknya ke sebuah pintu rahasia di balik karpet ruangan keluarga. Itu adalah jalan rahasia yang akan menghubungkan mereka langsung dengan perbatasan. Butuh tiga hari perjalanan dan di dalam ada tempat persinggahan untuk istirahat.

"Berjanjilah untuk selamat." anak lelaki itu berjongkok dan memakaikan kalung yang sama dengan miliknya. Kalung berbentuk kunci dengan batu _zamrud_ yang sangat indah. Ia memakaikannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Ayo Nona." Sari membawa gadis itu untuk masuk ke jalan bawah tanah yang kini sudah di buka.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menurutinya. Namun saat langkahnya akan turun melompat ia berbalik dan menghambur memeluk anak lelaki itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menemuiku, Gaara- _nii_." ucapnya kemudian dan mengecup pipi Kakaknya.

Anak lelaki itu -Gaara- mengangguk dan mengecup pucuk kepala adiknya dengan sayang. "Hm, aku janji."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menangis. Ia melambai sesaat sebelum ia melompat menghilang dari pandangan Kakaknya.

"Lindungi dia, K _ami-sama_."

.

.

 **"Aku ingin kau menghapus ingatannya tentang siapa dia Ba-san."**

 **Flash Back Off**

Pemuda atau kini sang Pemimpin itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dua minggu saat musuh di Suna mundur dan ia mendapati kabar jika Sari tewas dan adiknya hilang. Mereka mengatakan jika adiknya itu pun tewas karena saat kejadian, Konoha pun sedang mengalami hal serupa. Pertempuran memperebutkan kekuasaan.

"Di mana kau..."

Pemuda itu menyentuh kalung yang hingga sampai saat ini masih tergantung di lehernya. Kalung yang seeupa dengan yang ia pakaikan kepada adiknya.

"... Saki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku**

 **Balasnya nanti ya ^_^**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **=WRKT=**


	4. Chapter 4

_Waktu itu, aku menemukanmu. Aku tidak sempat membantu di sana yang sedang berperang. Rasa sesal kembali menyerangku. Membawa dan menolongmu mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menebus rasa sesalku. Tidak mengerti akan diriku sendiri. Setiap hari melihatmu yang sedang tertidur lelap. Saat kau membuka matamu, aku seperti terperangkap dalam hutan ketenangan. Aku berpikir selama ini hatiku selalu ada dalam kegelapan. Tapi, melihatmu saja rasa hangat dapat ku rasakan. Aku tau ini kebohongan dan kau akan membenciku bahkan meninggalkanku saat tau yang sebenarnya. Tentang ingatanmu yang hilang dan aku yang memanfaatkannya._

 _"Aku Itachi dan kau adalah kekasihku... Cherry."_

 _Entah apa yang aku perbuat hingga membisikan kata itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri jika aku... mencintainya._

 **Akatsuki**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

Gadis yang sempat mengunjungi apartement Sasuke tersenyum saat sebuah mobil sport hitam yang sangat ia kenali itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Mobil itu berhenti dan gadis itu merunduk, melepas kaca mata hitam yang di pakainya saat kaca pintu mobil terbuka perlahan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang menyetir dan memegang kemudi itu. Dan ia kembali memakai kaca matanya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk.

"Kita kembali ke markas?" gadis itu bertanya kembali setelah duduk di samping lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menoleh dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengelus pipi gadis itu -kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dia?" lelaki itu balik bertanya menanyakan seseorang kepada kekasihnya.

Gadis itu menggenggam telapak tangan kekasihnya yang berada di sisi wajahnya. Rasa hangat selalu ia rasakan saat berdua, seperti ini dan ia tau siapa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu. "Dia sedang demam. Tapi dia baik-baik saja." jawabnya tentang keadaan orang itu.

"Hn."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Dua tahun lalu kau baru menemukan kembali adikmu itu dan tidak menyangka dia masuk ke naungan pria laknat itu."

Lelaki itu terdiam dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kekasihnya. "Bersiaplah! Beberapa mobil sedang mengincarku."

"Mengejar?" gadis itu mengeryitkan alis bingung. Namun saat menoleh kebelakang, beberapa mobil dan senjata keluar dari samping-samping mobil itu membuatnya mengerti. Membalikan badan, ia menghadiahi kecupan di pipi kekasihnya. "Ayo kita bermain... Itachi- _kun_."

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan tangannya bergerak mengemudikan mobilnya. "Hn."

"Biar aku yang mengurus mereka."

Gadis itu keluar dengan setengah badan di dalam mobil. Pistol khusus miliknya ia acungkan dan membidik lima mobil yang mengejar mereka.

"Dasar tengil." dengusnya dan melepaskan dua tembakan ke arah berbeda dan...

'DOR'

'DOR'

... sukses mengenai dua pengemudi dari mobil berbeda itu.

Peluru roket yang berjumlah sepuluh mengarah ke arahnya. Mendengus, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya. Mengepal, kemudian membukanya.

"Balik!"

Sinar putih keluar dan menolak peluru yang mengarah kepadanya dan berbalik mengenai mobil yang mengikutinya.

'DUAR'

Bunyi ledakan membuatnya kembali menyeringai. Mengendelikan bahu, ia masuk kembali dan duduk.

" _Mendokusei_."

Lelaki yang nampak tenang dalam menyetirnya bergumam namun akhirnya menoleh memandang kekasihnya yang kini bersender dan memejamkan matanya.

"Istirahatlah. Nanti aku akan masakan sesuatu untukmu."

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku ingin tidur denganmu."

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu, gadis yang kini membuka kaca mata dan nampaklah iris _zamrud_ miliknya itu tersenyum. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ya. Kekasihnya itu pergi seminggu yang lalu dan mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Meski sering tidur bersama, ia dan Itachi belum pernah melakukannya. Membayangkan hal itu saja membuatnya terasa panas.

"Sedang memikirkan apa... Cherry?"

"I-itu, tidak ada." jawab gadis itu -Cherry- dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Itachi tersenyum. Tau. Sangat tau apa yang di pikirkan kekasihnya itu. Siapapun jika selalu tidur bersama pasti akan merasa sesuatu nurani atau jati diri sebagai seorang pria akan tergoda jika selalu bersama orang yang dicintainya. Namun, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu karena suatu hal. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan tentang... kebohongan.

"Aku merindukanmu dan kau tau itu, Cherry."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruangan khusus pusat pengintai atau keamanan dari kamera yang terpasang di setiap sudut kota nampaklah petugas yang tengah sibuk dan terkejut saat melihat pertempuran tadi. Seorang perempuan yang bisa membalikan peluru dan tepat sasaran membidik targetnya. Decak kagum dan kengerian jelas terlihat dari wajah mereka.

" _Sugoii_." kagum petugas yang masih melihat layar yang kini menampakan asap melambung tinggi ke udara.

"D-dia sangat berbahaya." komentar salah satunya lagi.

"Akatsuki."

Sesorang muncul di belakang mereka dan sontak terkejut dan mereka langsung membungkuk hormat. Dia seorang berpostur tinggi besar dengan wajah yang datar. Dia adalah...

"Danzo- _sama_."

... Pemimpin.

Danzo tidak peduli akan sapaan itu. Pandangannya sedari tadi fokus dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Bibirnya nampak melengkung menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Benar... Dia," ujarnya.

"Ya Danzo- _sama_?"

"Bekerja kembali dan tingkatkan keamanan!" Danzo pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Raut wajahnya jelas seperti senang seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan menarik.

Petugas keamanan itu nampak bingung namun memilih mematuhi perintah atasannya dan berbalik duduk di depan layar pengawas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Akatsuki.**

Itachi bersender di pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup dan menatap kekasihnya dalam diam. Entah apa yang di pikirkan gadisnya itu hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Cherry berdiri di jendela yang tidak tertutup hingga menampilkan keindahan Konoha yang jelas terlihat karena markas ini memang terletak di bukit.

Memutuskan beranjak, ia menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Merebahkan kepalanya, menghirup aroma khas yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Memikirkan apa, hm?" bisiknya pelan.

Cherry terlonjak dan menoleh ke samping di mana kini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Itachi- _kun_!"

"Hn."

"Kapan kau masuk?"

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku?"

Cherry tersenyum dan dengan jelas ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kekasihnya. " _Gomen_ _ne_ , aku hanya..."

Itachi tersenyum dan langsung mengecup bibir kekasihnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang. Membalikan badan kekasihnya, kemudian tangannya terangkat mengelus surai merah muda dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Jika keberatan, tidak apa jangan ceritakan." kata Itachi yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya. mengelus surai merah muda kekasihnya dan kemudian berbalik namun...

"Aku merasa kehilangan."

... Cherry menghentikannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Itachi terdiam. Dan dengan perlahan membalas menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan melepaskannya.

"Sudah larut. Tidurlah!"

Cherry tertegun. Suara Itachi seperti sedang banyak beban. "Ada apa?" Cherry balik bertanya melihat Itachi yang sepertinya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong jika aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mendengar pengakuan Itachi membuat Cherry langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Jika mengatakan hal itu entah kenapa selalu membuatnya hangat. Hangat dan sepertinya rasa cintanya pun sudah lama tumbuh. Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa kosong. Entahlah. Apa yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan padahal selama ini kekasihnya selalu menemaninya.

"Ayo." Itachi menarik lengan Cherry dan membawanya ketempat tidurnya. Senyuman tipis tercipta saat kekasihnya sudah berbaring di salah satu sisi kasur berukuran sedang itu.

"Kau janji akan menemaniku."

Menaiki kasur, Itachi merebahkan dirinya di samping kekasihnya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka. Menyamping, ia pandangi wajah kekasihnya yang juga berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidurlah!" perintahnya dengan tangan terangkat mengelus sisi wajah kekasinya itu.

Cherry tersenyum dan merapat pada tubuh kekasihnya dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Menghirup aroma yang sangat dirindukannya, ia mengubur wajahnya dalam dada bidang Itachi.

"Aku merasa kehilangan dan mungkin karena merindukanmu."

Membalas pelukan kekasihnya Itachi hanya bergumam dan mengecup kening kekasihnya. "Besok akan melelahkan dan tidurlah."

Cherry mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Dan tidak lama dengkuran halus sudah keluar darinya menandakan jika ia sudah berpindah ke alam berbeda -alam mimpi.

Lama terdiam, Itachi merunduk dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas. "Aku selalu takut... Cherry."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan para anggota elite Anbu terlihat sunyi tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan kosong. Melainkan anggotanya nampak serius mendengar Letnan mereka berbicara. Namun, tidak untuk yang lain. Melihat ketiga rekannya tidak seperti biasanya membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Shikamaru yang selalu tertidur kini nampak serius dengan tangan yang menopang dagu mendengarkan intruksi Kakashi. Naruto yang biasanya berisik kini terlihat sangat serius dan lagi Sasuke, dia tidak pernah mau mendengar dan selalu acuh namun kini terlihat serius dengan mata yang sudah berubah merah.

"Kita harus berangkat dan mengamankan acara ini." Kakashi berkata dan menatap semua anggotanya yang kini sudah berkumpul. _Onyx_ -nya memandang tiga bawahannya yang kini terlihat serius dan ia sangat tau apa penyebabnya.

"Jika kalian terdesak, kalian boleh membunuh anggota Akatsuki."

Perkataan Kakashi membuat ketiga pemuda itu langsung terkejut dan memandangnya sengit. Menghela nafas, Kakashi menambahkan. "Kecuali satu dari anggota mereka..." ia menghentikan perkataannya.

Semua anggota memandang atasannya heran. Kakashi tidak pernah seragu ini. Siapa yang membuat Kakashi seperti setengah-setengah itu dalam bertindak.

"Siapa?" tanya Sai yang penasaran. Kenapa mereka tidak boleh membunuh orang atau salah satu anggota musuh.

"Danzo- _sama_ menginginkan dia jadi," Kakashi melirik ketiga lelaki, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Ia meminta kita menyerahkan-nya padanya."

Pikiran mereka terus bertanya. Siapa? Sepertinya orang itu berbahaya atau orang penting bagi Pemimpin Negara ini?

"Kami sudah melacak dan dia adalah gadis dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga. Dan dia ada saat insiden kemarin."

Ketiga lelaki itu membulatkan matanya.

Tidak!

Tidak bisa!

"Aku tidak mau!" Naruto bersuara keras menolak perintah itu.

Shikamaru memandang Kakashi dengan wajah yang jelas sangat marah mendengar hal itu. "Apa alasan dia memerintah hal itu?"

"Aku akan membunuh Danzo jika hal itu terjadi."

Anggota lain tidak mengerti akan situasi ini. Kenapa ketiga teman mereka malah seperti ini?

"T-tapi ini perintah Pemimpin." Hinata berbicara mengingatkan mereka. Sebenarnya ia pun bingung ada apa yang terjadi. "S-sasu..."

'KLEK'

Hinata menghentikan perkataannya karena sesuatu yang mengancam nyawanya terlihat jelas di depannya. Sasuke mengacungkan pistol miliknya padanya,

"H-hey apa-apan kau Sasuke!" Kiba berteriak marah melihat apa yang di lakukan Sasuke pada salah satu anggota mereka.

"Sasuke!" tegur Kakashi.

Sasuke mendengus. Berdiri ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan berkata. "Kau tau apa yang akan aku lakukan, Kakashi." katanya dan pergi menuju lorong yang menghubungkan pintu keluar.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Dan kini raut anggota yang lain terlihat penasaran.

"Naruto, Shikamaru kalian tau apa yang akan aku lakukan... jadi awasi Sasuke."

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa dengan mereka," ujar Kakashi pada anggota lainnya. Mereka yang di maksud pasti tau siapa yang ia bicarakan. "Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya bercerita jadi bersiaplah menuju lokasi."

"Aku masih ingin tau," Sai berdiri dan tersenyum. "Tapi saat ini kita ada tugas jadi aku bisa mengerti."

"Yah, walau pun ini menyebalkan, tapi kita harus bersatu menjadi pasukan kedamaian." Kiba berkata sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru yang kini bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah saatnya." Ino berkata dan menunjuk jam di dinding.

Semua anggota bersiap dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Kami akan menuju lokasi."

Semua memberi hormat.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku serahkan pada kalian dan Naruto, Shikamaru," Kakashi menatap kedua lelaki itu dengan wajah serius. "Kalian tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan." katanya dengan senyuman dan kedua lelaki itu tersenyum membalasnya.

Semua mengangguk dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang kini hanya tinggal atasan mereka sendiri.

Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan taman khusus yang ada di ruangan ini. _Onyx_ -nya terpejam sesat dan terbuka saat merasakan seseorang hadir di ruangan ini.

"Sepertinya Danzo menginginkan Dia. Bukan begitu... Letnan Kakashi?"

Suara lembut itu terdengar dari lorong. Suara langkah kaki pun nampak semakin jelas dan kini berhenti. "Apa kabar, Letnan Kakashi?"

Kakashi berbalik dan menatap wanita pirang yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Temari- _san_."

Wanita itu melambaikan tangan dan langsung duduk. Iris jadenya menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. "Ruangan menakjubkan untuk para anggota Anbu."

Kakashi masih pada posisinya berdiri dan mengamati wanita yang ia ketahui adalah bawahan Danzo.

"Ada hal apa yang membuatmu repot-repot ke sini?"

Temari tertawa pelan dengan kaki yang di silangkan hingga menampakan paha jenjangnya terekspose karena rok span yang di gunakannya.

"Aku hanya berkunjung."

Kakashi tidak percaya. Perempuan ini sangat misterius dan... berbahaya.

"Berkunjung saat atasanmu sedang melakukan acara?"

"Wah wah, kau tidak bisa di ajak basa-basi ternyata, Letnan." decak kagum Temari akan sikap Kakashi.

Temari kini nampak serius dan membuka sebuah map biru yang di bawanya dan membukanya sehingga menampilkan sebuah artikel lusuh dan beberapa surat kabar ada di sana.

Kakashi mengeryitkan alisnya melihat apa yang di bawa wanita itu. Artikel tentang perang sebelas tahun dan lima tahun lalu.

"Kau tau, kejadian sebelas tahun lalu telah terjadi perang di mana-mana," Temari mulai berbicara dan Kakashi kini menghampirinya, duduk di salah satu sofa berseberangan dengan Temari. Temari melanjutkan perkataannya. "Suna telah kehilangan pemimpin dan pada saat itu putrinya di larikan ke Konoha. Namun sayang kabar memberitakan jika gadis itu telah meninggal. Namun yang di temukan hanya mayat pengasuhnya."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menceritakan ini padaku?"

Temari melirik Letnan yang kini banyak di takuti para musuh karena ketegasan, kekuatan dan otak yang genius itu.

"Ini."

Temari melemparkan sebuah foto yang ia temui. Foto Kakashi dan muridnya dulu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?"

"Belum terbukti. Tapi, tolong lindungi gadis itu."

Perkataan Temari membuat Kakashi menegang. "Kau tau dia?"

"Aku tau sekarang dia berada di kelompok Akatsuki. Tapi, aku tidak ingin Danzo menangkapnya karena..." Temari menghentikan perkataannya membuat Kakashi semakin heran dan penasaran.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan yang khusus."

Temari mengangguk. Namun hal lain tidak bisa di katakannya katena suatu alasan.

"Percayalah dan ku harap kau tidak takluk pada kakek tua itu." kata Temari yang kini bangkit berdiri. Iris jadenya menatap Kakashi lekat dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas waktunya, Letnan." dan kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Iris _Onyx_ Kakashi menatap artikel di atas meja itu. Berita-berita tentang kejadian sepuluh dan lima tahun silam. Dari apa yang di sampaikan Temari jelas mengarah pada Sakura. Dan jika Sakura adalah gadis penting dari Suna dan hal menejutkan adalah Sakura merupakan anak dari pemimpin itu berarti dia adalah adik... Pemimpin Suna sekarang. Jika Danzo menangkap Sakura hal buruk pasti terjadi antara Suna dan Konoha jika kebenaran Sakura adalah kenyataan.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kakashi berdiri dan mengambil senjatanya yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Sepertinya ia pun harus turun tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para siswa dan para tamu berkumpul di aula utama yang tersedia di sekolahan ini. Sekolahan ini Khusus di didirikan untuk mengasah kemampuan khusus yang di miliki generasi selanjutnya, terutama kaum Atas.

Semua tidak berjalan lancar. Tepat, setelah Danzo mengakhiri pidatonya, keributan terdengar jelas. Para manusia aneh kembali menyerang dan anggota Akatsuki yang tentunya sudah sangat di tunggu pemimpin Konoha ini.

"Ibiki, Tangkap anggota Akatsuki berambut merah muda itu!"

Danzo memerintahkan misi khusus kepada bawahannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah memerintahkan pada anggota Anbu. Namun ini adalah rencananya untuk membuktikan sesuatu yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran atas percobaan masa lalu Orochimaru pada dua bersaudara itu.

"Baik. Saya akan melaksanakan perintah anda, Danzo- _sama_."

Ibiki, salah satu Letnan dari pasukan penyerang di militer berlutut dengan pedang panjang di tangan kanannya. Berdiri, ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Danzo dalam ruangan Khusus kepala sekolah.

"Sepertinya anda sangat senang, Danzo- _sama_."

Perkataan seseorang tidak membuat Danzo menatap orang itu. Perempuan pirang yang menjadi assistennya berdiri dan bersender di bingkai jendela yang nampak memperlihatkan awan hitam dari ledakan-ledakan yang sedang terjadi pertempuran.

"Kau tau, aku hanya ingin abadi... Temari- _san_."

Temari nampak terdiam. Iris jadenya menatap pemandangan kota yang kini seperti lukisan yang hanya menampilkan warna hitam dan orange. "Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, Danzo- _sama_."

Danzo hanya tertawa kencang menanggapi perkataan Temari.

"Tapi bagiku itu bisa dan hanya aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anggota elite Anbu nampak senang melihat musuh yang kini terdesak. Lelaki pirang dan lelaki aneh berwarna biru.

"Kisame, kenapa kau kalah, eh?"Deidara berdecak kesal pada salah satu rekannya yang kalah dengan begitu mudah.

"Mereka mengancam akan membunuh ikan Koi, Dei"

"Kau... KAU KALAH HANYA HAL ITU?!"

Kisame mengendelikan bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Hoi hoi jangan bertengkar!" teriak Kiba yang kesal melihat kedua musuh mereka yang kini bertengkar.

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Berlari, ia menghampiri Naruto saat sesuatu datang mengarah pada Naruto.

"NARUTO- _KUN_ AWAS!"

'TRANK'

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dengan kelegaan yang menghampirinya. Musuh dengan pedang sabit besar yang mengarah pada Naruto di halangi memakai Kusanagi miliknya.

"Wow... Kau sangat cepat juga anak ayam."

Anggota Akatsuki lain berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih dan langsung menyerang pria abu-abu itu. Gerakan Pria itu sangat cepat apalagi pedang itu yang bisa menebasnya dengan sekali tebasan.

"Kau mirip seseorang." Orang itu berbicara di sela pertarungannya. Seringai nampak jelas di bibirnya karena bisa bertarung hingga berkeringat seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Kusanagi miliknya kini mengeluarkan api besar dan menyerang pria itu.

"Percuma saja bocah." Pria itu bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah. Namun, tiba-tiba segel hijau dan berlambang _Yin-Yang_ berada di bawahnya membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakan badannya. "Sial!"

"Maaf menunggu!"

Lelaki yang berkekuatan hampir sama dengan Hinata datang.

"Neji!"

Neji menoleh dan kembali fokus pada targetnya.

"Kalian urus yang dua itu!"

Deidara dan Kisame sama halnya dengan Hidan yang tidak bisa menggerakan badannya karena ulah bocah nanas itu.

"Dei kita akan mati kah?"

Deidara berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Kisame. Walau tau jika mati pasti akan ia rasakan, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

" _Mendokusei_. Apa kalian mempunyai permintaan terakhir?"

"Aku ingin membunuhmu!"

Shikamaru menatap mereka tanpa minta. "Di mana anggota perempuan kalian?"

Deidara mengeryitkan alisnya. "Tidak ada."

"Kalian tidak bisa membohongi kami."

"Untuk apa? "

Shikamaru memandang lelaki pirang itu dengan aura membunuh. Ia tidak main-main dan sepertinya lelaki ini ingin sedikit bermain-main. Baiklah...

"Naruto bunuh mereka!"

Naruto menyeringai dan mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya. Angin mengelilinginya dan berputar semakin besar. Mengangkat tongkatnya, kemudian ia tebaskan ke arah kedua musuh yang sudah terkunci.

'DUAR'

"KYAAAA!"

"UGGHH!"

Bunyi ledakan sangat kencang dan menghancurkan beberapa bangunan. Namun bukan mengenai kedua musuh tadi melainkan berbalik menyerang mereka.

Sosok perempuan berambut merah muda berdiri membelakangi mereka. Jubah berlambang Akatsuki berkibar di balik kumpulan asap yang kini perlahan memudar.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"Sakura,"

Sasuke yang sedang membantu Neji menoleh dan membulatkan matanya melihat dia. "S-Sakura."

Perempuan itu menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya hingga mengeluarkan sinar putih. Mengarahkan pada Hidan, namun bukan Hidan yang terkena serangannya melainkan Neji yang terlempar seketika.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke langsung melompat, mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatapnya datar. "Sakura?" dan balik bertanya dengan mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke menegang. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia salah. Wajah, rambut bahkan matanya menunjukan jika gadis itu adalah Sakura. Mengelurkan tangannya, Sasuke tetap berusaha yakin.

Karena hanya ada satu gadis di dunia ini yang sangat ia kenali dan tidak mungkin ia salah.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku**

 **Thank's yg sudah baca :D**

 **Maaf jika typo dan eyd ancur bertebaran ya :D**

 **RtA blm jadi-jadi' T.T smga bisa cpet selesai. :)**

 **=WRKT=**


	5. Chapter 5

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu sudah dua hari hanya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk siuman.

"Kalian yakin untuk melakukan ini?" seorang perempuan yang duduk di sisi ranjang -di mana gadis merah muda itu terbaring- bertanya pada dua pemuda yang sedang bersender di balik pintu kamar yang tertutup dan bersender di bingkai jendela yang nampak terang akan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup itu.

"Bagaimana Itachi?" pria yang bersender di balik pintu balik bertanya pada lelaki -Itachi- yang masih bergeming memandang pemandangan malam dari balik jendela.

"Apa menurut kalian ini adalah jalan terbaik?" Itachi juga balik bertanya akan tindakan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kalian menyetujuinya." ucapan perempuan itu sukses membuat kedua laki-laki itu menoleh padanya.

"Lebih baik menghilangkan ingatannya supaya dia aman bersama kita."

Itachi menatap pria berambut jingga dengan panadangan yang sulit diartikan. Pria itu, Yahiko. Pemimpin dari Akatsuki yang menyetujui untuk menyembuhkan gadis yang di temukan mereka.

Kemudian, Itachi menatap satu orang lagi -Konan- yang kini merapikan helaian merah muda gadis itu."Apa ini akan berakibat buruk, Konan?" tanyanya.

Konan menggeleng. "Itu tergantung seberapa kuat dirinya. Jika ia benar-benar kuat, mungkin hal ini hanya sementara. Tapi..."

"Dia akan lupa selamanya jika ia lemah?" tanya Yahiko dan di jawab anggukan Konan.

"Lakukan, Konan!" perintah Itachi membuat kedua rekannya memandangnya terkejut dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia bukan anak didik pasukan Anbu." ucap Konan yang mulai merapalkan mantra dan menyentuh kening gadis itu hingga mengeluarkan cahaya putih.

Yahiko hanya diam mengamati apa yang di lakukan Konan. Sedangkan Itachi sama halnya dengan Yahiko, namun ia berbeda karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang ia sendiri tidak menginginkan ini.

 **Akatsuki**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura x U. Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Do't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Uluran tangan Sasuke tidak di sambut. Gadis itu hanya balik menatapnya datar.

"Siapa Sakura?"

"Kau melupakan ku?"

Tidak kah gadis di depannya hanya berpura-pura? Harap Sasuke dalam hati.

'DUAAR'

Bunyi ledakan membuat Sasuke maupun Cherry -anggota Akatsuki- menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat Deidara yang menggunakan lagi alat peledak saat melawan dua gadis anggota Anbu.

"Hinata!" Neji berteriak melihat sepupunya yang kini terlempar karena serangan lelaki pirang itu. Ia berlari menghampirinya namun di hadang oleh Hidan yang mengacungkan pedang sabitnya.

"Dia payah, eh." ejek Hidan melihat reaksi Neji yang ketakutan melihat perempuan berambut indigo itu terlempar jauh dan kini di tolong temannya yang memiliki anjing besar itu.

Neji menatap datar salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang diburu oleh pemerintah ini. Tangannya sudah mengepal dengan sinar biru yang mulai membesar menyelimuti tangannya.

"Kau yang payah brengsek!" teriak Neji yang melayangkan pukulan khas klan Hyuga pada pria perak itu.

Hidan tidak mundur. Seringainya semakin lebar di sela pertarungannya. Ia tidak lupa jika karena lelaki ini, ia sempat tidak berkutik jika Cherry tidak datang.

Sasuke maju mendekati anggota Akatsuki yang ia yakini Sakura. Semua kembali melawan dan kini pergerakan anggota Anbu semakin sulit karena Shikamaru yang terkurung oleh gelembung yang di ciptakan pria aneh -Kisame.

Sakura masih bergeming saat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya. Tangannya terangkat. Bukan menyambut tapi mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan suskses menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Kau bukan lawanku."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin melawanmu, Sakura."

"Dan aku pun tidak ingin melawanmu."

'AAARRGGHHH'

Mendengar jeritan teman-temannya, Sasuke langsung menoleh dan membulat saat Kisame mencekik Naruto dan Sai, Kiba sudah sama nasibnya dengan Hinata. Ino yang masih bertahan melawan Deidara sepertinya pun kesulitan.

"Ingat sumpahmu Sasuke!" teriak Sai yang kini mulai bangkit kembali walau tubuhnya penuh dengan luka.

Sumpah?

'Carilah kebenaran untuk perdamaian.'

Sasuke mencengkram pegangan pedangnya. Jika seperti ini, kemungkinan teman-temannya akan mati dan Sakura...

"Kau bukan Sakura?"

... tidak mengakuinya.

Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya yang kini berkilat dengan cahaya petir menyelubungi pedangnya pada gadis merah muda itu.

"Lawan aku agar aku tidak menyesal." ucapnya pada gadis yang masih bertahan dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada gelembung yang mengurung Shikamaru.

"Hancurkan!" ucapnya dan sukses menghancurkan gelembung itu. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Sakura dan melawan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Heh, kau takut berhadapan dengan Cherry, eh?" ejek Deidara melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah di depannya.

Mata Sasuke sudah berubah berwarna merah dan mengayunkan pedangnya sekali tebas hingga membelah tanah dan langsung mendorong tubuh Deidara hingga terpental jauh.

Kini tatapan membunuhnya ia layangkan pada anggota Akatsuki bertubuh besar -Kisame. Melakukan hal yang sama, menyerang Kisame seperti pada Deidara. Kisame menahan serangan itu dengan perisai airnya. Namun tubuhnya terdorong dan perisainya tidak cukup kuat hingga pecah dan serangan Sasuke langsung mengenainya.

Hidan mendengus kasar saat anggota lainnya kalah hanya dengan satu serangan itu, Sedikit lagi ia akan membunuh Pria cantik yang kini sudah terengah dengan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Melihat itu hatinya berteriak senang.

"Hidan bawa Deidara dan Kisame pergi!"

Perintah dari Cherry membuatnya menoleh pada gadis yang masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu. Ia tau jika kondisi saat ini adalah hal yang buruk. Tapi, jika membiarkan Deidara dan Kisame tetap di sini bisa-bisa ia pun akan mati.

Mengangguk, ia melompat mendekat pada Deidara, kemudian Kisame. Ia membentuk segel pada dua anggota Akatsuki itu dan kini mulai menampakan sinar merah menyelimuti mereka.

"Kita harus kembali, Cherry!" ucap Hidan pada Cherry.

Sasuke menatap Cherry dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Tangannya bergetar dengan hati yang berkecamuk.

"Tangkap dia, Sasuke!"seru Neji dengan nafas terengah.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangnya dan siap di ayunkan pada sosok itu.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya di barengi tebasannya yang bersinar di barengi kilatan petir di arahkan pada Sakura.

'DUAR'

Serangan Sasuke berbenturan dengan serangan lain. Bukan dari arah gadis itu melainkan...

"Kakashi." desisnya.

... Kakashi. Pembina sekaligus letnan mereka dalam Anbu.

Kakashi berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung. Pria itu kini mendekat dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membunuhnya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kakashi menatap gadis yang memang sangat mirip dengan muridnya itu. Namun wajah yang biasanya ceria kini hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mengingat pembicaraannya tadi dengan Temari membuatnya mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Tunjukan dirimu!" kata Kakashi yang melayangkan kekuatan pedangnya sekali tebas pada gadis yang tidak melakukan perlawanan.

'DUAR'

Kakashi dan Sasuke melompat ke atas bangunan yang ada di samping mereka saat serangan balik -serangan Kakashi yang balik menyerang- mengarah pada mereka.

"D-Dia..." Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat gadis itu yang hanya terdiam dengan pedang yang masih di tangannya.

"Sudah ku duga." ucap Kakashi dan Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Danzo menginginkannya karena dia kuat." jelas Kakashi yang membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras dengan cengkraman pada pedangnya menguat.

'DUAR'

"Akhh."

Tubuh anggota Akatsuki itu terlempar oleh serangan seseorang. Sasuke dan Kakashi terkejut jika ada yang bisa menyerang gadis itu. Siapa?

Mata mereka membulat saat sosok besar yang sangat mereka kenali itu berdiri dengan pasukan yang lumayan banyak.

"Danzo."

Gadis itu bangkit dan menatap tajam pada sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sosok pemimpin yang balik menatapnya datar.

"Cih!"

"Menyerah atau kau akan merasakan kesakitan lebih dari itu."

"Kau meremehkanku, eh... Kakek tua." desisnya dengan bibir yang menyeringai.

"Kau tidak akan menang karena aku tau cara untuk mematikanmu," Danzo masih berdiri angkuh. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat ia tau dan di cari-carinya sejak dulu. Dan dia adalah... "tuan putri."

Perkataan Danzo membuat gadis bahkan Sasuke, Kakashi pun terkejut.

Tuan Putri?

"Cih!"

"Serang dia!" perintah Danzo pada pasukan yang berjumlah puluhan itu.

Mereka maju dan menyerang gadis itu, namun kembali terpental tanpa menyentuh atau ada perlawanan dari gadis yang hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kita harus mencegahnya Kakashi!" desis Sasuke melihat kelakuan Danzo yang menurutnya kurang ajar karena melawan seorang gadis dengan berpuluhan orang.

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia dan Sasuke bangkit siap membantu namun terhenti karena ribuan gagak tiba-tiba memenuhi langit dan berkumpul menyelimuti gadis itu,

Gagak-gagak yang tadi menyelimuti gadis itu kini menampakan sosok lain yang memeluk gadis itu. Lelaki berambut hitam panjang menatap tajam pada Danzo dengan mata merah yang menyala. Kemudian gagak gagak itu menyelimuti mereka dan sebagian menyerang pasukan yang melindungi Danzo.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, Danzo!" ancam pria itu sebelum menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Sasuke mematung melihat apa yang terjadi kini. Tidak mungkin! Dia...

"I-Itachi- _nii_."

Suara tercekat Sasuke membuat Kakashi menoleh. Itachi?

"Dia sepertinya ketua dari Akatsuki."

"Tidak mungkin, tidak." Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya. Kakaknya masih hidup?

Melihat keadaan Sasuke membuat Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita menolong yang lainnya." ujarnya kemudian dan di jawab anggukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dari atap gedung sekolah yang baru didirikan, sosok perempuan pirang menggunakan teropong untuk menyaksikan kejdian itu. Menekan tombol pada ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang, ia menghela nafas saat nada yang menandakan telponnya tersambung.

"Gaara- _sama_... Dia masih hidup." ucapnya dengan senyuman mengembang.

Ya. Tugasnya di sini bukan lah semata-mata untuk menjadi bawahan Danzo, melainkan untuk menemukan sang putri dan membalas kematian Ibunya oleh pemimpin Konoha. Ibunya yang membawa lari sang putri tewas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemimpin Suna itu memejamkan matanya merasakan air hangat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Acara berendamnya terusik oleh deringan ponsel miliknya. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang terletak di samping minuman yang di berikan Kankuro -asistennya. Ia mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Matanya sangat lelah dan enggan untuk membuka walau untuk sesaat.

"Gaara- _sama_... Dia masih hidup."

Perkataan yang ia sangat tau dari siapa itu membuat kelopak matanya langsung terbuka.

"Awasi dan lindungi dia Temari. Aku akan secepatnya ke sana." ujarnya dan langsung menutup sambungannya.

Tubuhnya merosot, menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Bayangan mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya kini mulai membuatnya sedikit lega. Ya. Ia akan lega jika mendapati adiknya itu baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan _Nii-san_ , Saki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menatap Cherry yang hanya terdiam -melamun- di tepian kasur. Sejak kembali, kekasihnya itu hanya terdiam.

"Kau memikirkan apa, hm?" tanyanya yang mendudukan diri di samping kekasihnya.

Cherry menoleh. "Adikmu."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm." Cherry mengangguk. "Dia terus memanggilku dengan Sakura dan memintaku kembali."

Tubuh Itachi menegang mendengar penuturan Cherry. Apa mungkin masa lalu Cherry adalah Sasuke?

"Kau mempercayainya?"

Cherry menggeleng. "Entahlah. Semua memanggilku dengan nama itu. Apa mungkin ada yang mirip denganku ne, Itachi- _kun_?"

Itachi terdiam sesaat dan hanya menjawab dengan kalimat ambigunya. "Hn."

"Dan sepertinya Danzo mengincarku." jelas Cherry mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Cherry."

Panggilan Itachi membuatnya menoleh. "Ya."

Itachi merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan kekasihnya yang sukses membuat Cherry terkekeh karena tingkah manja Itachi.

"Aku takut." gumam Itachi dengan mata terpejam merasakan sentuhan Cherry yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut,

"Takut kenapa?"tanya Cherry yang bingung akan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Cherry menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan merunduk menatap Itachi yang juga menatapnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Itachi dan ia tidak tau kenapa?

"Ada apa denganmu Itachi- _kun_."

Itachi tidak menjawab apa pun. Tangannya terangkat membelai wajah kekasihnya dan turun menelusuri leher jenjangnya. Perlahan, tangannya mendorong tengkuk Cherry hingga kekasihnya itu semakin merunduk.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Itachi mengucapkan kata yang membuat Cherry merona. "Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu." ujarnya dan membawa kekasihnya pada ciuman panjang.

'Apa benar mereka atau 'dia' adalah masa lalumu? Aku takut kau pergi dan kejadian yang sulit aku hadapi jika masa lalu indahmu bersama 'dia'.'

'Ada apa dengamu Itachi- _kun_? Aku disini... selamanya akan bersamamu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Akatsuki=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur kesayangannya. Teman-temannya sudah mendapatkan pertolongan dan di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia izin untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya, ia memukul kasur dan berteriak kencang.

"AARRRGGHHH!"

Kejadian tadi terus membuatnya marah. Marah pada diri sendiri yang tidak bisa membawa Sakura. Dan hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kehadiran sosok yang selama ini menghilang.

'Lari Sasuke!'

Masih jelas sosok Kakaknya yang berusaha menolongnya dan kedua orang tuanya saat insiden itu.

" _Nii-san._ "

Membalikan badan, Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Gadis itu... sangat mirip dengan Sakura dan tidak mungkin ia salah. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi, jelas sekali jika Danzo sangat menginginkan gadis yang mirip dengan Sakura itu. Sakuranya sangat cengeng namun juga sosok kuat dan tangguh. Dan gadis tadi? Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Siapa Sakura?" mengingat pertanyaan gadis tadi membuat kesal. Benarkah... benarkah dia bukan Sakura-nya?

Hal yang paling besar lain ialah Danzo yang sepertinya menginginkan gadis itu dan tidak mungkin ia menyerahkannya pada pemimpin itu.

Itachi.

Jadi selama ini dia ada bersama bersama dengan gadis itu?

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

Lagi. Ia berteriak mengeluarkan kekesalan pada dirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sakura." lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku**

 **Maaf lama. Bener-bener macet (otak) /hoii**

 **Tapi terima kasih yang sudah Revw/Fav/Foll**

 **Arigatou :)**

 **=WRKT=**


End file.
